donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bullet Francisco/Archive 1
Welcome Nice. Welcome to the wiki and please help us out. We need it. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Can I help you? You've already taken what I loved doing from me, and you're not doing it here. It's your first day and you request admin rights. That's not how it works. Why you came here is obvious. You saw the discussion on video-game wiki and central and you followed me here. I've been here for months, btw. :Yeah because I was busy at Pokemon Wiki. I have still been here for months however. Either way, why would you nominate me for rights here when you made everyone at Pokemon Wiki hate me, are you still trying to ruin me? No thanks. ::Whatever. I'm not falling for it. Please delete me from your skype and SSBB. :::Don't talk to me for unneeded things. Only if needed. ::::Why would you need to talk to me for unneeded things?? :::::This is a wiki, not a social website. You don't have to talk to me for anything that doesn't regard this wiki. ::::::Can you stop harassing me? I hope you realize that the past is the past and nothing more. If you have any questions, leave a message. If you are going to harass me, I'll have to contact staff. :::::::I didn't threaten anything, I did the same thing that SunXia did to Jirachiwish. Harassing is talking to me about irrelevant things even after I told you not to, please stop now. Your message on Technology Wizard's talk If you want to talk to me in private, e-mail me at archeatcodes@yahoo.com. I saw you wanted to do so. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:35, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Nice. Glad you could come here ;). Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Why? Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dude I saw that you nominated Tech, I thought that was nice but I think maybe just take a step back!! I know this is getting you upset, believe me, both of you will feel better when you have slept on it!! Unfortunately it wasn't just you but right now he's angry because he feels betrayed and if you do message him or reference him, it will only incite more anger!! I've had it done many times to me, where even a discussion with Godisme was causing this random member, who didn't even contribute anything to our Wiki, to keep complaining to the admins about me!! It got me upset but I slept on it and it diffused itself!! Don't worry, all will work out!! So far as I've seen, you are a balance person who will do what you feel is right irregardless of personal feelings, that is admirable, don't lose it now!! Hope you're ok!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:12, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :The only thing you can do now is ignore him, there's no point anymore!! If you ignore him, you prove to others that you are above such childishness!! He is claiming everyone else is at fault for him running riot on Community, he wrote his own rep there, don't worry!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::There, you impressed me during the previous conflict and so I have no problem voting you to it!! Hope you're feeling better!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 03:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! Congratz on making 300+ edits in a day! You edit ninja! Well bye! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:53, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Done Voted for you since your a beast! And opposed tech since hes causing trouble. If he gets admin, he might block you so thats the bad part. Well see ya! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Reply I've reminded him about what he was doing and hopefully he should stop. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:24, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Voting If you are going to vote for or oppose someone, you need to evaluate them from their behavior here, not other wikis. Thanks. :I have never abused power or had a "large ban" history. Seriously if all you want is to push me away from wikia by ruining by editing experience, just let me know. Reply I did tell him to please stop on what he is doing. Conker's Bad Fur Day 15:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Reply K, then. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:16, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Why? Mr. Anon comes on every day. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:43, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Reply I understand and I want you and Tech to stop talking about the Pokemon Wiki incident here and this will be fine k? I don't want to issue bans for drama k? Thanks Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:35, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Why? Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:54, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok... but blocked users aren't allowed to have rights. By the way, Jedi/Arceus tried to manipulate me so the ban was his fault... Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:56, September 28, 2011 (UTC) According to a forum, Pokemon Wiki is moving. Why so? Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: I can't stay. I can't handle this at all. Not to mention that I have 0% chance of ever getting back to Pokemon Wiki (Permaban + page delete). I'm not taking my chances of that happening here. What does messaging have to do with that? Besides, you may be the new 'crat when it happens. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:47, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry Jello. Me staying here is just going to get my chances of being globally blocked greater. I am just going to my home wiki and staying, once again, I wish things could have been different. I'm sure every is on central chat right now laughing at me anyway, so I'm just going to leave now. ;(. I am not laughing at you. That is online bullying, but you are welcome to come back anytime. Why does everyone hate you Tech Wizard? Conker's Bad Fur Day 01 :55, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure though. I think I have been laughed at and badly talked about in central chat. I'll just see you around man :/ Sorry about the ban Sorry that you had to be banned. Next time, please ignore site conflicts and this won't happen. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 15:05, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Jello, I was unjustly banned, if you saw, I tried to solve things, but instead, Tech caused drama by leaving the wiki, I suggest you do the right thing here. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 19:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Unblock you? Is that what you need? Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:04, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, because as you can see, I repeatedly said I wanted to resolve this correctly. And I tried to, and I got blocked for doing the right thing. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 20:05, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::K. You're unblocked. Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:07, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thank You. I promise no outside-wiki conflicts will come here again, Tech flamed at me first when I tried to work things out, so I got a little defensive (which I guess was the worst part of it), but then I realized I did a little wrong, and repeatedly said that I wanted to fix this civilly. Thanks again. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 20:09, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Thanks and about the comment on Imagination X Wiki... Do you really think Mr. Anon should be demoted. Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I said he may be demoted, because I got an email response from Staff about my Special:Contact, and they said that first I should settle this with a wiki admin, then if they give a good reason for your banning, or unban me, then they wouldn't step in, but if it got too bad, then they would step in. Again, Thanks. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 20:18, September 28, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki stuff I don't really know how to do a good welcome template. You can work on one if you'd like and post it to me. Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Would it be at Community Central? Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:46, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure thing. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:24, September 28, 2011 (UTC) SSB games Do you happen to play/have any Super Smash Bros. series game? If so then here is a wiki relevant to it. By the way, how is the Community Corner now? Sorry for the late reply. It was my stupid computer's fault. Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:54, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Done. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:15, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't really get what you are saying about the title and stuff. I agree, it does need a revamp and I shall unprotect it if you need to work on it. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:19, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :::It kinda needs to stay unprotected. According to staff, the Main Page must be unprotected when not having a strong vandalism history. C' ya. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:30, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::In the future, please don't advertise external sites here. According to wikia staff, you are not supposed to ask users to come to your wiki on another site. I know a bunch of users on SmashWikia got banned for that. Mr. Anon 01:27, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Mr. Anon doesn't know the full situation, can someone please explain it to him? Otherwise, I may be forced to contact staff. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 01:16, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :I am aware of the full situation, and I will give you credit for attempting to resolve it later. Nonetheless, you did participate in an unnecessary conflict that disrupted the wiki. Edits such as this are unnacceptable regardless of what you say afterwords. Mr. Anon 01:26, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::That was a message to staff regarding Tech's actions, I apoligize for that edit, but he had spread a bad name for me across Wikia, which added to my current state of depression, and my current state of getting over a nervous breakdown. I came here to get away from it, but he had flamed me, to the point where I was in tears, I tried to do good for the wiki, and I had brilliant suggestions, and I was blocked for it. I really had great intentions and ideas for the wiki... I apologize Mr. anon... @Techs message By "private" I meant getting his email, then seeing the bad condition of the wiki, I decided to edit. And Mr. Anon, Wikia Staff and VSTF says that if the user has good intentions that you should warn before banning them. So could you please give us a warning instead? --Bullet Francisco (talk) 01:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :::The main reason I blocked you was because you and Technology Wizard brought in your personal problems here, which are not relavent to Donkey Kong wiki. Yes, Technology Wizards comments were unnacceptable. That is why I blocked him. However, in situations like that, where you feel he is personally attacking you, instead of replying to him, report him to me (or, in the future, another active admin). Instead, you did reply to him, and your reply was unacceptable as well. :::However, I do trust that you have good intent for this wiki. Once your block expires, while you are not allowed to request adminship until 3 months have passed, you are still allowed to participate in community discussions, and you can still be a good editor. Do not think that one block is the end of your editing experience here. Rather think of it as a guide to improve yourself. I trust that with a little work, you can be a great editor and be a large help to this wiki. Mr. Anon 01:54, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Unblocked I think thirteen days of being blocked is enough so you are unbanned. Feel free to help out now. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:52, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat Sure. What for? Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:21, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sure thing. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:45, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for considering that. I'd love it too. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:47, October 11, 2011 (UTC) K. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:51, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sysops need to, but sure. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:11, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah. That is the problem. Also no more than 1/5th of articles should be stubs. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I haven't learned how to make one yet :(. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:21, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Maybe you could create your own here and I will C+P it into MediaWiki:Monobook.css, etc. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Archive Template (Previously inappropriately named header) lol i like how to purposely exclude me in the other users to go for help.